Bella the Vampire Hunter
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Seven years ago Bella's parents and brother were killed by vampires. She runs into a pair of vampire hunters, and the mother and father adopt her. She now has a new family. She has two older overprotective brothers, and a sister. Now she is a badass vampire hunter. What will happen when she meets a family of vampires? Will she try to kill them or will she hesitate?
1. The Truth

Bella the Vampire Hunter

Chapter One: The Truth

Bella's POV

Dear Diary,

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. Seven years ago vampires killed my parents and brother. At the time I didn't know vampires existed until I ran into three vampires myself. I ended up escaping from the attackers, but I couldn't outrun them for long. As I was trying to run for my life, I ran into a pair of vampire hunters. The two hunters shot at the vampires, but they got away. They decided to take me in and raise me as if I was their own daughter. My adoptive parents are Alan and Martha. I also have two older overprotective brothers, and their names are Lukas and Leo. Lastly I have a sister who is one year younger than I am. Her name is Kassandra, but sometimes she likes to go by Kass. Sometimes I wish I could go back into the past and I could have prevented what had happened when I was ten. There is this saying that I hear people say a lot. We can't fix what's already been broken. I know that it's true, and I do wish I could go back into the past, but I can't. A couple of days ago I stumbled upon my sister's real birth certificate. When I saw her name, I couldn't believe my eyes. Her full name is Kassandra Rose Swan. She is my biological sister, and I'm just finding this out after living with her since I was ten, and when she was nine.

"Hey Bella what are you doing?" Kassandra walked into our room.

I stopped writing in my diary.

"Oh nothing, hey can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Kassandra said as she closed the door.

"The other day I was going through our stuff, and I stumbled upon your real birth certificate. Kassandra you're my biological sister. Your last name is Swan, just like my last name is."

All we did was stare at each other, and then we embraced in a hug.

"Does Alan and Martha know about this?" Kass asked me.

"Not yet, but they will in a minute."

I put my diary in y drawer, and Kass and I walked out of our room to find Alan and Martha.

"Hey Alan and Martha can we speak to you both?"

"Sure what is it my dear?" Martha asked.

"Well when I was looking through our stuff I stumbled upon Kassandra's real birth certificate, and her last name is the same as mine. Can you please explain to us what the hell is going on, and why you didn't tell us before?"

"Alan I think its time we tell the girls."

All he did was nod, and then Alan spoke.

"Yes you two are related, and your father is Martha's brother; which makes me your uncle and Martha your aunt. Kassandra when you were born, your parents gave you to us to take care of you. It was a hard decision to make, but that had to. They never told us why, but all we know is that it was for your own protection. They loved you very much. We never told you this, but your parents were vampire hunters just like we are. When Bella was ten and you were nine, they were killed by vampires. That's when we found Bella running away from the vampires. We tried to kill the vampires but they got away, and we are still looking for them."

"Wait I had a brother? Kass asked.

"Yes, his name is Tyler, and he was seventeen. I know you never got to see him, but I have pictures of him."

"Really?" Kass asked.

"Yeah, oh so if you're our aunt and uncle, then that means Lukas and Leo are our cousins."

"Yes they are your cousins." Martha spoke.

Lukas and Leo then walk in.

"Hey what's going on?" Lukas asked.

"Bella and Kassandra just found out that they are related and that they are your cousins."

"Finally!" Exclaimed Leo.

"Did you know we had a brother?"

"Yes we did know." The twins answered together.

"So now you're just really our two older overprotective cousins?" I asked.

"You can say that." Lukas answered.

Later that night Kass and I were up in our room looking at photo's of our parents, and brother.

After we finished looking at the photo's we went to bed.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of BTVH. I know it is short and I promise that the next chapter will be long. How I know I'm going to keep that promise, well it's because I have already written it, but it should be published soon.

Please review and no flames, however I do accept advice on how to improve on my writing.

Chapter two will be up soon.

Bye.


	2. New Family

Chapter Two: New Family

Authors Note: I know I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have been busy with school lately, and I only have a week and half left of school, so I should be able to update more often, until summer school starts. Anyways enough about me. Chapter two is ready to read so please do take the risk and read. Hope you enjoy.

Bella's POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

I turned off the alarm clock, and I got up out of the bed. I then went over to Kassandra's bed.

"Kass it's time to get up and get ready for school."

"I don't want to get." Kass mumbled.

"Come on get up." I said as I pulled the covers off of her.

Next thing you know she throws a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I yelled at her while throwing the pillow back at her.

"I'm up, I'm up." She finally surrendered.

"Good." I smirked, but then I got smacked by a pillow again.

"Okay that's enough Kass, let's get dressed."

We got dressed, and we headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning girls." Martha said to us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning what's for breakfast?" Kass asked.

"Eggs and bacon." Alan said from the stove.

We grab a plate and we ate. After we finished eating, we said our goodbye's and we went to school. We arrived at school and we got out of my car, and we went inside.

"Alright I'll see you in math Kass."

"Alright bye Bella."

Kass walked one way and I walked in the opposite direction. My first class is biology. Yeah I know you're probably wondering why a junior takes biology. Well, lets just say they do it differently in this school. Most schools make the freshmen take biology first, but not at this school. At this school if you're a freshmen then you take chemistry first, or whatever science class you're put in. As soon as I walked in, the bell rang and I went to take my seat. Before the teacher got started with his lesson, he introduced the new student.

"Class this is Edward Cullen. Now Edward why don't you go sit over there in the last seat." Mr. Molina pointed to me.

Edward came over to sit, but as soon as he sat down he looked the other way. He didn't say hi or make any gesture to introduce himself. Something was up with him.

Ding Ding Ding Ding

The bell finally rings and I head to my math class.

"Hey Bella!" Kass came running up to me.

Kassandra and I are in the same grade even though she is sixteen and I'm seventeen. It's rather a long story, and I actually don't have time to tell it, but maybe another time.

"Did you hear about the new students?" Kass asked.

"Yeah one of them is in my bio class. His name is Edward Cullen. All he did all class period was look out the window."

"Well maybe he's very shy."

"Maybe, but he seemed a little weird to me; it's like he's hiding something."

"Who know maybe he's a spy." Kass said.

"Yeah right."

Ding Ding Ding Ding

"Oh crap that's the bell Kass."

Kass and I ran to math class. We stopped running and we walked in casually.

"Isabella and Kassandra why are you late to my class?"

"Sorry Mrs. Smith it won't happen again we promise." Kassandra answered.

"I know it won't happen again because you both have detention."

"Mrs. Smith that's not fair you only give people detention if they're five minutes late. We were only one minute late to your class." I complained.

"This is not up for discussion, now go sit down before I send you both to the office."

We go and sit down, and we remain silent until the bell rings.

"Damn Mrs. Smith is a bitch." Kass said as we walked to our next class.

"I know, I just wish we had a different math teacher instead of that Wicked Bitch." I said to Kass.

"Nice one Bella. Hey Lisa, Lana guess what Bella just called Mrs. Smith?"

"Let me guess she called Mrs. Smith the Wicked Bitch of the West." Lana answered.

"Good one, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're Bella."

"True, come on lets get to class before we're late." Lisa said.

Classes go by fast and it was finally time to go to lunch. We walk into the lunch room, and there we see the Cullens sitting at the far end of the cafeteria.

"Hey look there they are." I pointed towards the Cullens. "See here is the weird thing. They are all together like together together. Alice the pixie looking one. Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain. Rosalie who looks like she's about to kill someone. Emmett the one looks like he can take down a bear, and Edward the golden boy."

"Bella how do you know that?" Kass asked me

"They are sitting next to each other, holding hands."

"Oh." Was all Kass could say.

After lunch ended we went to class. The rest of the day went by slowly. It was finally seventh period, gym class. Kass and I walk into gym only to see that the Cullen's have joined our class. Finally class got started.

"Today we will be playing dodgeball, girls verses boys." Coach Clapp said.

"Let's do this thing." Kass said excitedly.

The game started and already half of our team was out. Now it was just down to Rosalie, Alice, and I, and we were up against Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They still hadn't touched me or in this case, any of us. All of a sudden a ball comes flying towards me, but all I did was do a back flip and I dodged the ball. The three boys were astounded by what they just saw, and they all got hit by the ball and we won.

"Hey that's not fair, we got distracted." Emmett complained.

"Sorry boys better luck next time." I say to them.

As I was walking to the girls locker room, Alice came up to me.

"Hey I'm Alice, and you must be Bella?"

"Yeah I know who you are. You're in my history and english class."

"My brother Emmett is such a sore loser sometimes, and whenever he loses, he will act like a three year old."

Alice and I spoke for a little while as I was waiting for Kass to finish getting dressed.

"So Bella what are you doing today?"

"Well Kass and I have to serve detention for being one minute late to Mrs. Smiths class, even though she gives detention to those who are five minutes late. I swear she hates my sister and I."

"I hate Mrs. Smith too."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"So can you hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess we can."

"Awesome." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Hey sorry had to take a quick shower." Kass said as she came out with her hair still wet.

"It's okay, come on we don't want to be late for detention with the Wicked Bitch of the West, I mean Mrs. Smith."

Kass follows me, and I looked back to wave goodbye to Alice, but only to see that Alice had already left. We got to Mrs. Smith's room and we sat down, and we worked on our homework for her class. We try to stay on top of her good list and try not to get onto her bad list. Yes she has a good and bad list. If you keep up with your homework and you behave in her class, you will be on her good list, but if you don't do your homework and you don't behave in her class; then you get put onto her bad list. Mrs. Smith was grading last nights homework like she always does. I stopped working on my homework and I look up at the clock. It was already five o' clock and she should have let us leave by now.

"Mrs. Smith its five o' clock may we go home please?" I asked from my seat.

All she did was get up and she goes to the door and locks it. Something was going on with her, and I had to find out.

"You girls are not going anywhere."

She looked up at the both of us. Her eyes were red.

"No it can't be, you can't be a... a..."

"Vampire." She answered. "Yes well I learned to control my thirst, but then you two showed up your freshmen year, and I had to keep my eyes on you two girls for a long time. I know you are hunters as well. It is my job to kill you both and your family as well. By the way you can call me Victoria, and my mate James and our friend Laurent are on their way to help me kill you both."

Now I reconized who she was. She and her mate and friend were the ones who killed my family. She was about to attack us when I took my dagger out of my pocket. I lunged foreward, to attack her but she throws me back against the wall. Searing pain shot though my head and back. I stood up and even though I was in pain, I held the pain back long enough to get Kassandra's attention.

"Kass I could use your help over here."

"Hang on just give me a second."

Kass went to the door and she unlocked it, and then she left.

"Kassandra!" I yelled, but she was gone.

"Looks like she has abandoned you."

"How could I not reconize you from before?"

"They're called contacts little girl."

All of a sudden she attacks me. She grabs hold of my dagger and stabs me through the chest and in the stomack. She lets go of me and I fall to the ground. Just before darkness took over I saw Kassandra walk in with a weapon in her hand. Finally I gave into the darkness.

Kassandra's POV

"Kassandra!" Bella yelled, but I ignored her.

I ran to my locker and I got my weapon out. I then ran back to the room only to see Bella fall to the ground, and a bloody knife in the vampire's hand.

"BELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yelled at the filthly bloodsucker. I could feel the tears start to slip down my cheek.

All she did was laugh and she fled the room going through the window. I dropped my sword and I ran to Bella. I felt for a pulse and thank god I found one. She was breathing, but barely. I was tearing bits and peices of the bottom of my shirt so I could wrap up the wound. As I was doing so I heard noises behind me. I stopped what I was doing and I saw five people standing behind me with horrified looks on their faces. The Cullens.

"What the hell happened in here?" Edward asked as he saw Bella lying on the floor unconsious.

"A vampire attacked us, and before you say anything, yes both my sister and I know you're vampires. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or your family. We only kill vampires that hunt humans."

"I didn't see anything happen until ten minutes ago, but apparently we got here too late." Alice said.

"Alice it's okay there was nothing we could do to prevent this from happening." Jasper said.

"I need to get her to the hospital, fast."

"I'll take her. Our father is a doctor and he can help her." Edward explained.

"You'll do that for me?"

Edward nodded and he carefully picked Bella up.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. In the mean time I need help cleaning up this room so that way it looks like nothing happened."

"We'll stay and help you while Edward takes Bella to the hospital."

"Thank you."

After getting the classroom back to normal, we all headed to the hospital. On the way there I called and let my family know what happened. They told me that they would meet me at the hospital. Finally we arrived at the hospital, and I met up with Edward in the waiting room.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward still worried.

"She's in surgery right now. Carlisle is going to do everything he can to save you're sister."

Finally my family got here.

"Where's Bella?" Leo asked.

"She's in surgery right now." Edward said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Leo asked Edward.

I noticed that Lukas leaned towards Leo and whisper something in his ear. All I know is that something bad was about to go down.

"You need to leave right now, you and your bloodsucking leech." Leo said.

"Leo they helped us. It was a redheaded woman who attacked us."

"Victoria." Was all Alan could say.

"Well it doesn't matter. You saving my cousin won't get you off of the hook."

"Lukas, now's not the time to be fighting. Especially in a hospital waiting room." Martha said.

"Edward thank you for saving our niece."

"You're welcome Mr..."

"It's Alan Carmichael, but you can call me Alan."

"And you can call me Martha, both you and your family have earned our trust."

My cousins started to glare at the Cullens indicating that they don't like them. Hours passed and they were still glaring at them when finally Carlisle came out.

"So how is Bella?" I asked still concerned.

"She's stable and she is now resting. You may go see her if you like." He said with a smile.

With that he walked away to talk to his family. I'm just glad that Bella is going to be fine. I decided to go up and hug Edward.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

"For saving my sister. I never got to thank you back at the school, so now I am thanking you. Oh and just ignore my cousins they are very overprotective."

"You're very welcome Kassandra and don't worry I think they will eventually come around."

I chuckled a little bit. After I thanked Edward I went back to where my family was at and we went to Bella's room.

Authors Note: Finally got this chapter finished...I hope you enjoyed it, so please do leave a review and let me know what you thought.

Chapter three will be up soon.

Bye.


End file.
